Revenge!
by bearfuck
Summary: Gokudera gets revenge. For KHRFest, prompt: 7 64. Gokudera/Yamamoto – break-up; “Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned.”


**Title: **The Hazards of Love (Revenge!)**  
Author/Artist:** bandanability**  
Rating:** PG-ish**  
Warnings:** Vague gayitude. Bit o' language. Brutal twisting of prompt.**  
Prompt: **KHRFest: 7 − 64. Gokudera/Yamamoto – break-up; "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned."**  
Summary:** Gokudera gets revenge.**  
Word count:** 1107

"I swear, it was the worst soup I've ever had."

Haru laughed and took a sip of her wine. Tonight wasn't going too terribly, which was nice. She'd been worried that she'd be unable to deal with spending Valentine's Day with someone other than Hayato, but Aoi was a breath of fresh air. He was sweet and polite and gorgeous, and she could see this working.

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this whole romance thing."

"I think you're fantastic at it." She smiled and rested her hand on his. "I haven't had a better date in years."

"You flatter me." He pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand. He really was a nice change from Hayato, who had always been scowling or swearing or distracted. He'd never taken time for her, and that's why she'd left him (which had, of course, resulted in plenty of anger). Aoi seemed to be his polar opposite, and that was just what she needed. It had been a bad relationship, and she just needed to get over it. It had filtered into her life so thoroughly that even now, she could have sworn she heard his voice.

"Can we just get a damn table?" Or maybe she _could_ hear his voice. She turned away from Aoi and looked toward the door, where, sure enough, Hayato was demanding to be seated. She wondered why he was out, alone, at their favorite restaurant today, of all days, but her question was answered when the door swung open again and Takeshi Yamamoto walked in and took Hayato's hand.

Bewildered, she leaned toward them and tried to hear the conversation the two were now having. Aoi shot her a confused look, and she muttered that she'd explain in a minute.

"Sweetheart, it's fine, we can go somewhere else." _Sweetheart?_ Haru's brow furrowed.

"No, we're eating here. I made reservations." Hayato turned to face the host. "Fine, we don't need a booth. Can we just be seated, please?"

The host nodded and led them to a table directly in Haru's line of sight. Hayato glanced at her, looking a bit surprised at her presence, and shot her an apologetic half-smile before sitting down and scooting his chair closer to Yamamoto's.

"What's that about?" Haru snapped back to reality and looked at Aoi.

"I'm sorry, that's my ex."

"Do you want us to leave? There's a wonderful place down the - "

"We already ordered, it's fine. I was just surprised that he's, er, batting for the other team now." He hadn't ever said he was bisexual when they were together, so what did this mean? Did it have anything to do with her? She glanced at them again and saw that Yamamoto was looking at her, laughing, as Hayato leaned toward him and murmured something.

Oh, god, they were talking about her.

—————————

"Okay, laugh now," Hayato muttered. Takeshi complied. "Now I want you to gradually reorient yourself to me, and in a moment, stroke my cheek."

Takeshi widened his grin and wondered why exactly he was doing this. True, it gave him free food and a chance to spend time with Hayato, but Haru had never done anything to him, and he knew he was just being used. But there _was_ a chance that this would give him a chance to become closer to Gokudera, and he was being a good friend.

Hayato was talking about "that one time with the sporks" (something which, Takeshi was sure, had never happened), and Takeshi's grin slowly morphed into a soft smile. He reached a hand up to Hayato's cheek, running the pad of his thumb over the Italian's cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haru watching them, intently and well within hearing range.

Takeshi ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "You're so beautiful, Hayato."

He saw Hayato almost crack, but he managed to play along. "I've got nothing on you, Take-chan."

_Take-chan? Really?_ Now it was his turn to struggle to remain in the moment. "Would it be okay if I kissed you now?" He was taking a risk saying it, he knew, but it also added to the plausibility of the moment, and he knew he could pass it off as part of the show later on. And there was no way Hayato could say no, not when Haru had probably overheard.

"Go right ahead."

—————————

Haru's jaw nearly fell off her face when she looked up from her meal, about to ask Aoi about his job, and saw Yamamoto with his hand resting on Hayato's cheek. And Hayato was giving him _that_ look, the one he always gave _her_ when he was too sleepy to be a jerk.

She tried to tell herself he was just doing it to make her jealous, that she hadn't turned him off from girls forever or anything. But he _had_ looked surprised when he saw her, and he really did look happy.

But maybe he just hadn't ever told her that he liked men too and this was a coincidence?

And had Hayato _really_ just called Yamamoto _Take-chan?_

She turned back to Aoi. "I'm sorry, it's just - hahi?" She looked at the two men again and saw them kissing.

Quite passionately, at that, all hands everywhere and bodies pressed close.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, could we maybe just take this to go and finish outside? I'm having a little trouble with Hayato being here, and - "

Aoi smiled. "Of course." He beckoned to their waiter.

—————————

Hayato opened one eye and glanced toward Haru's table. A waiter was there, and it looked like they were leaving, though Haru was still watching them. _Good._ He smiled against Takeshi's lips and held him closer.

"Neck," he whispered, and Takeshi moved his mouth down obediently. Hayato tilted his head back and tried to shift his smirk into something resembling pleasure. He considered it a success as soon as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haru scowl and storm out the door, her date following.

He pushed Takeshi away. "Damn, that was easier than I expected."

"Mm."

"Here's your cash." He pulled thirty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Takeshi. "You get a tip for being so damn convincing." He grinned. "Did you see the look on her face? Fucking serves her right."

_fin._

Idea brutally stolen from a Cracked article.

Thoughts?


End file.
